


We're Okay

by lava_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cuddles, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, lavashipping - Freeform, post ghost cole, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping
Summary: Based on DOTD.





	We're Okay

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Kai mused aloud, staring at the glowing lantern in front of him, weightless as he released it up into the sky.  
Nya was standing by his side, leaning against him.  
"Tonights a night to remember, Kai." She giggled, jabbing his side. "It's so like you to do the opposite." Kai was rolling his eyes and lightly shoving her back.  
"Whatever, nerd." He replied lamely, looking back up to watch the orange lights pinprick at the sky.

\---

"I'd give anything to have him back."  
"Anything?"  
"Anything!"  
"Even the sonic raider jet?"  
"Cole!"

Kai couldn't help himself from leaping forwards, quite literally pushing the others out of the way as he pressed himself against Cole; cupping the boy's face as he pulled him in for a heated kiss.  
Strong arms were wrapping around him and holding him tight. Kai was already leeching the body heat from his boyfriend as he pushed closer, having missed Coles warmth during his time as a ghost and having particularly missed the soft feeling of his lips against his own.

"Bro, gross!" Nya voice cut in, pulling him by the back of the shirt to let the rest of the group pull Cole in for a group hug.  
"Don't hog him for yourself! He's MY best friend, Do I have to shovel talk you again?" Jay joked, pulling Cole into a side hug and poking his tongue out at Kai who couldn't help the blush that crept across his cheeks.

"Sorry, I got excited."  
"I wasn't against it." Cole jested, sporting a cheesy and lovestruck grin.

\---

Cole missed this, he really really missed this.  
The feeling of Kai against his side, no fear of the fire ninja falling through his form as his warm fingers trailed meaningless patterns along Cole's stomach, spreading his fingers across the black gi Cole wore before slipping under the hem.

Cole's arm was tightening around Kai as the fire ninja kissed gently at his collarbone, surprisingly no sexual intent in action.  
Kai was moving to straddle Cole; gentle kisses to what skin he could reach as his hands smoothed along Coles stomach and chest.  
Gentle, slow and smooth.

Cole was sighing gently in reply as he pressed his own kisses against Kai's face, each kiss avoiding the elementals lips in favor to count the faint freckles instead.  
He was quick to feel something warm and wet on his lips, licking them in confusion, and slight ghosty habitual alarm, and tasting salt.  
"Kai?" Cole questioned softly, lifting the brunettes chin to look at him.

Kai in return was shuttering out a breath, tears silently dripping down his face as he weakly smiled.  
"Sorry I-" Kai choked up momentarily, clearing his throat. "I missed this," he admitted, moving to wipe furiously at his eyes.  
"Didn't think we'd- y'kno. Get to just- just... just..." Kai trailed off, trying to calm his breathing as Cole nodded gently, pulling Kai's hands away from his eyes and kissing away his tears gently.

"But we can. I'm here, and we're here." Cole soothed gently, feeling a knot form in his own throat at Kai's rare vulnerability.  
"I'm okay, and we're okay." He continued, gently rubbing small circles on Kai's lower back and pressing more kisses against his eyes.  
"We're okay," Kai repeated in conformation, moving to smother his face in the crook of Coles' neck.  
"We're okay..." His voice now muffled now, breathing in the smell of his boyfriend as Cole tightly squeezed him.

"Not even death can keep me away from you, hothead."  
"That's cause I'd personally drag you out from the departed realm."

The laugh that vibrated from Cole through Kai made the red ninjas heart melt into a gooey mess in his chest.

They were going to be okay. Everything's okay.


End file.
